the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Alliances, Treaties, and Hostilities
This page is meant to be edited by faction leaders and stewards only! They know the exact state of their alliances better than you. But if you know of an alliance that isn't here, feel free to add it. Alliances: Dwarven Lords' Council: Blue Dwarves, Red Dwarves, and Durin's folk. The Dark Alliance: Gundabad, Dol Guldur, Angmar, Uruk-hai, Isengard, The Astrasi Empire, Dunland, and Mordor. The Astrasi Empire: Near Harad, Moredain, Umbar, Half Trolls, The Scourge and Northern Tauredain. Mallorn Council: Galadhrim, High Elves, Wood-elves, Dorwinion Elves and Avari. The Union Of Númenor: ''' Gondor, Hobbits, Gondorian Umbar. '''Confederacy of Civilizations of the East: Loke-Egleria, Khand, Balchoth, Mordor, Wainriders (Future), Far Rhûn Easterlings (Future), Council Of The Northmen: Kingdom Of Rhovanion (Dale), Dorwinion Men, Woodmen, Rohan, Kingdom of Anduin. Council Of The Free States: '''The Brotherhood, Revolutionary Dunland. '''The Alliance of Northern Evil Powers: Gundabad, Dol Guldur, Angmar, Rhudaur Inter-faction Alliances: Hobbits: Dwarves of the Blue Mountains: Arnor/Blue Mountains Agreement (Blue Mountains/Arnor)(Trade/Non-aggression) High Elves/Dwarves (All Dwarves/All High Elves)(Trade/Non-aggression/Cooperation/Alliance) Dwarves of Dúrin's Folk: Brightheart Coalition(Galadhrim/Erebor)(Trade/Non-aggression) High Elves/Dwarves (All Dwarves/All High Elves)(Trade/Non-aggression/Cooperation/Alliance) Dwarves of the Red Mountains: High Elves/Dwarves (All Dwarves/All High Elves)(Trade/Non-aggression/Cooperation/Alliance) High Elves/Tareldar: Lorlindon Alliance(High Elves/Galadhrim)(Trade/Non-aggression) Wood-elves/Silvan, Sindar - The Elves of Mirkwood: Twilight Pact(Wood-elves/Galadhrim)(Trade/Non-aggression) Galadhrim/Silvan, Sindar, Noldor - The Elves of Lothlóriën: Lorlindon Alliance(Galadhrim/High Elves)(Trade/Non-aggression) Twilight Pact(Galadhrim/Wood-elves)(Trade/Non-aggression) Goldnight Concordiat(Galadhrim/Avari)(Trade/Non-aggression) Elanor League(Galadhrim/Free Peoples of Gladden)(Trade/Non-aggression) Brightheart Coalition(Galadhrim/Erebor)(Trade/Non-aggression) Fangorn: Rangers of the North/Arnor: Gondor: Rohan: The Free Peoples of the Land of the Yellow Iris -Gundabad (Non-aggression, covert help, food) Kingdom Of Anduin: Kingdom of the Isles, The Herenyar(Dissolved): Avari: Goldnight Concordiat(Galadhrim/Avari)(Trade/Non-aggression) Rednight treaty (red dwarves/Avari) (Trade/Non- aggression DolAvari treaty (Dol amroth/Avari) (Trade/Non-aggression) Vanyar: Gundabad: Gundabad has a scattered web of alliances, many of which are similar. Here are the main alliances. -The Dark Alliance -The Alliance of Northern Evil Powers -The White Hand Pact (Between Isengard, Gundabad, and Dunland) -The Gladden Pact -The Moria Treaty (With the dwarves, non-aggression only) Angmar: -The Angmar/Mordor alliance (Was created to give Er_Murazor power in Mordor) Dol Guldur: -The Dark Alliance -Alliance of Northern Evil Powers -The Wilderland Pact (Alliance between the Balchoth and Dol Guldur Uruk-hai: -The Union of the Two Towers (Mordor/Isengard) (Union of the factions) Mordor: -The Union of the Two Towers (Mordor/Isengard) (Union of the factions) -The Angmar/Mordor alliance (Was created to give Er_Murazor power in Mordor) -The embassy of the Black Lands (meant for ambassadors from Mordor, to go all over Arda) Near Harad: Half-Trolls: Moredain: Clans of the Northmen: Dunland: '''Dark council, Gundabad, Dol Guldur, Angmar, Uruk-hai, The Astrasi Empire '''Tauredain: Umbar: ''' -The Scourge - Near Harad '''The Scourge: Galdhrim: The Kingdom of Rhovanion: High elven treaty Gondor treaty Thartorogrim: The Brotherhood: Loke-Eglaria: Khand: Defensive Pacts: NOTE THAT MANY OF THESE ALLIANCES ARE OUTDATED. THIS PAGE WILL BE UPDATED ASAP. Hobbits: Dwarves of the Blue Mountains: Dwarves of Dúrin's Folk: Dwarves of the Red Mountains: High Elves/Tareldar: Wood-elves/Sindar - The Elves of Mirkwood: Galadhrim/Nandor - The Elves of Lothlóriën: Fangorn: Rangers of the North/Arnor: Gondor: Rohan: The Free Peoples of the Land of the Yellow Iris: Kingdom Of Anduin: Avari: Vanyar: Gundabad: Angmar: Dol Guldur: Uruk-hai: Mordor: ''' The union of the Dark Forces: Most of the evil factions are aligned, the Haradrim are not included. '''Near Harad: Half-Trolls: Moredain: Clans of the Northmen: Dunland: Tauredain: Umbar: The Scourge: Galdhrim: The kingdom of Rhovanion: Thartorogrim: The Brotherhood: Loke-Eglaria: '''Confederacy factions '''Khand: Confederacy factions Current Hostilities: Hobbits: ' ' Dwarves of the Blue Mountains: ' ' Dwarves of Dúrin's Folk: Dwarves of the Red Mountains: ' ' High Elves/Tareldar: ' ' Wood-elves/Sindar - The Elves of Mirkwood: ' ' Galadhrim/Nandor - The Elves of Lothlóriën: ' ' Fangorn: ' ' Rangers of the North/Arnor: ' ' Gondor: ' ' Rohan: ' ' The Free Peoples of the Land of the Yellow Iris: All elves of Lothlorien. All Haradhrim. All men and women and Rohan. All men and women of Gondor. ' ' Kingdom Of Anduin: ' ' Kingdom of the Isles, The Herenyar(Dissolved): ' ' Avari: ' ' Vanyar: ' Gundabad: -All Dwarves (except Moria) -All Elves (except Gladden Fields) -All Dunedain ' ' Angmar: ' ' Dol Guldur: ' ' Uruk-hai: ' ' Mordor: ' ' Near Harad: ' ' Half-Trolls: ' ' Moredain: ' Clans of the Northmen: ' ' Dunland: ' ' Tauredain: Umbar: -Men of Gondor/Arnor The Scourge: Galdhrim: The kingdom of Rhovanion: Thartorogrim: The Brotherhood: -The Free Peoples of the Land of the Yellow Iris Loke-Eglaria: Category:History Category:Inter-Faction Organizations